<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar(Let Me See You) by BladedDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120383">Scar(Let Me See You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness'>BladedDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colorblind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Soulmates, Universe Alterations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Leslie and Siobhan, Cat and Kara have a moment on the balcony. A ficlet sequel - of sorts - to Colorblind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colorblind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar(Let Me See You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not quite what I intended when I felt inspired to crank out something Colorblind-related today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat feels guilty. </p>
<p>Kara has changed. </p>
<p>They've each been playing a role, she knows. As if she doesn't know Kara's identity, doesn't know of their shared soul marks. (Doesn't know of the way Kara's eyes watch her, the same as they have always done but she had never been quite so aware.)</p>
<p>But perhaps, Kara is merely still playing the same role as she always has. Meek, invisible. (Subservient.)</p>
<p>"Why did you come to me, Kara?" Cat asks, staring at the skyline instead of her. "Our mark was red before we even met." Cat shakes her head. "Before you were even born," she adds bitterly.</p>
<p>"Your name showed up on my wrist when I was five." She tucks her knees tighter under her chin. "Eventually, for me, it was the first clue that Krypton was going to die."</p>
<p>Cat jerks, staring at her now. "You're actually older than me."</p>
<p>They haven't discussed it. </p>
<p>Not since Leslie and Siobhan bared Kara's shameful secret to the office, letting everyone see just how cruel fate has been. </p>
<p>Not since Kara came in next morning, new band tightly wrapped around her arm, reddened skin visible beneath the edge, abrasions on her cheeks and shadows under her eyes. (In her eyes.)</p>
<p>Not since Cat verbally eviscerated half of her Human Resources department for even daring to attempt to look into the matter of Kara's employment, of the ethics of having one-half of a (broken, rejected) soul mark work under the other half. </p>
<p>(She knows, oh she knows, has written gossip articles and done interviews. Knows how the disparity has soured several marks, a sickening spate of red that dots the arms of CEOs drunk on their own power with no care for their secretary or their child's au pair or the girl they still stare at in the club with hungry eyes, bills at the ready.)</p>
<p>(The list goes on and on, but she'd never felt like one of them until)</p>
<p>Kara laughs, but nothing like the bright, joyful tones Cat used to hear throughout the office. There's a tiny twist to her lips, a smirk that raises Cat's heartbeat a few notches. </p>
<p>"I thought it was also a sign that at least I wouldn't be alone." She stares down at her arm, band tossed aside and lip curled in such a way that her eyeteeth glint in the encroaching shadows as night falls over National City. "And then I woke up with these others, and my baby cousin trying to give me sympathy I neither wanted nor needed."</p>
<p>Maybe she imagines it. </p>
<p>Or.</p>
<p>Maybe Kara's tired. </p>
<p>"I was going to whisk you away, you know," Kara says lightly, as if she hadn't just casually admitted what she had. "When Lord drugged me. But then you had to be so infuriating."</p>
<p>"You couldn't have thought that would go well."</p>
<p>But Kara shrugs, the motion of her buff shoulders sinuous and somehow delicate.</p>
<p>(Delectable, decadent.)</p>
<p>"I grew up in a sea of red, Cat." She cocks her head in Cat's direction. "Our star, our soul, our light. And red marks as far as my eye could see." The corner of her mouth turns inward. "Our strife brings honour to Rao." She shifts, stretches. "I never expected anything else growing up. Until my cousin told me our entire culture was wrong."</p>
<p>"That's." She can't finish the sentence. (Horrific.)</p>
<p>Kara waves away her attempt at words. "Just another thing wrong with broken little Kara Danvers."</p>
<p>Kara has changed, and Cat feels guilty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still can't say for sure that I will ever get all I want to write for this series published. I've kept coming back to the original several times over the years. In my head, it's turned into this splintered, disjointed set of snapshots and moments revolving around Kara, but with glimpses into the others' thoughts and lives at different points in time. </p>
<p>For this one, it was Cat. And it's not at a hopeful moment I had envisioned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>